Acid Test
by GeishaGoth
Summary: Sikozu/Scorpius fic. Sikozu gives herself to Scorpius but is then kidnapped...
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: Sikozu/ Scorpius fanfic. WARNING LEMON - CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT. Takes place after 'Terra Firma'. First Farscape fic so feedback needed.   
  
ACID TEST  
Chapter 1: Kidnapped  
  
"I better go to the other pod and get everything ready," Sikozu stated getting up from her place next to Scorpius.  
  
But Scorpius stopped her, "Why are you helping me?" He asked her.  
  
Sikozu's eyes trailed down to where Scorpius' hand was firmly wrapped around her wrist. Her eyes sparkled and she smiled mischievously at him. "This is why." She said before leaning over and placing her lips gently over his. She was curious to find out if Scorpius would pull away or if he would continue to let her kiss him - but what happened next caught even the brilliant alien off-guard.  
  
Scorpius put both of his hands firmly on either side of Sikozu's face and pressed his dark lips fiercely against her own soft and pink ones as he stood. Sikozu looked back at him in surprise and wonder but was not afraid of his roughness. He continued to kiss her passionately, almost savagely, as he fed from the sweetness of her mouth. Sikozu's mind was reeling and the singular thought that Scorpius' kissing was odd and slightly awkward in its approach entered her mind. 'I wonder how many other women he has kissed before me.'  
  
Scorpius ran his hands back into Sikozu's thick, red hair and enjoyed the feeling of her silky locks. Their bodies were so close that they could feel each other breathing irregularly. Scorpius broke their kiss and guided Sikozu's head to his chest leaving his hands in her hair.  
  
Sikozu, who had her cheek to Scorpius' chest, was confused and somewhat baffled as to why he had stopped their kiss so abruptly. She was afraid that it was something she had done.  
  
"Scorpius...why did you stop?" Sikozu questioned tentatively.  
  
Scorpius leaned over to breath in the scent of her hair, "I want this more than anything but it's impossible - you know that."  
  
Sikozu pulled back and placed both of her hands playfully on Scorpius' chest, "Is that all?" She looked at him slyly and directly in his eyes. Scorpius did not look pleased. Sikozu rummaged around in her skirt pocket until she procured a mysterious looking blue pill. She coyly held it up for Scorpius to see, "I made this pill myself. It will enable me to act as your shield instead of your suit. My own naked body pressed against yours will regulate and monitor your body temperature so that it stays within a safe and balanced range. Nothing is impossible when you're as smart as I am." Before Scorpius could say anything in return Sikozu popped the pill into her mouth. Her skin took on an icy glow. She placed a hand on Scorpius' face.  
  
He hissed back at her in surprise, "It's cold."  
  
But Sikozu could tell from the kind of hiss he gave her that he liked how her touch felt. "It feels good doesn't it? That's because your face is the only unprotected part of your body. The Scarran blood within you must make it so that your face craves the cold. Now, the pill wears off in half an hour so we better get started. I'll take off my clothes first so that once you're out of your clothes it won't be long before your body is protected." Sikozu informed Scorpius before starting to strip off her clothes in front of him. Scorpius watched her in awe not really believing what was happening let alone what was about to happen. He couldn't take his eyes off of her bare, silky smooth skin that had a seductive, rosy flush.  
  
'Ok Sikozu you've made it this far so you can't chicken out now.' Sikozu told herself feeling Scorpius' penetrating stare upon her as she undressed. From the moment Scorpius had saved her life she had been intrigued by him and had decided she wanted him. And she always got what she set her mind to get.  
  
"Alright, now your turn." She said facing him and beginning to help him remove his chest armor. When she had removed it she couldn't help but gasp in surprise. She hadn't expected Scorpius to be so...fit. He certainly hadn't let himself go being covered up all the time. She ran her hands over his broad, alabaster chest and felt the hard contours of bone and sinew that covered it. She shook her head trying to concentrate on the task at hand and brought her hands to his leather pants. Sikozu thought she had been pretty bold up until then when she just froze. The clock was ticking and yet Sikozu couldn't bring herself to remove Scorpius' pants. What was wrong with her - it wasn't like she was shy or afraid but she found that she just couldn't do it. Sikozu flushed and continued to remain paralyzed when Scorpius noticed this.   
  
"Allow me." He said undoing his pants by himself. Scorpius stepped out of his pants and stood expectantly in front of Sikozu wanting her to make the next pivotal move. Because of his origins he would never force himself on a woman.   
  
'Is he waiting for me?!' Sikozu was questioning herself when she noticed Scorpius' body begin to tremble.  
  
Out of his suit Scorpius was completely vulnerable or at least it seemed that way to Sikozu, who quickly wrapped her arms around him and held him close.   
  
"Scorpius," she murmured. When Scorpius' body ceased trembling Sikozu lowered herself to the metal floor of the pod bringing Scorpius with her. Scorpius had a hungry look in his eyes as he captured Sikozu's lips again absorbing her drugging nectar. Scorpius could feel Sikozu's full, burning, magnificent breasts pressed up against him and it was driving him mad with anticipation. As Scorpius gently kneaded and stroked her aching breasts he could feel Sikozu's legs parting beneath him. He brought one of her bare tips into his mouth before entering her in one powerful and possessive thrust causing Sikozu to arch upwards to take all of him. In a series of rhythmic thrusts Scorpius abandoned himself to pleasure and it wasn't long before Sikozu felt something burst inside her.   
  
"Sikozu I-," Scorpius muttered before collapsing on top of her.  
  
Sikozu smiled enjoying his need to be so close to her and running her hands up and down his strong back.  
  
'I wonder what he was going to say, probably nothing too important. Shouldn't get your hopes up Sikozu Scorpius is not the romantic type. Did you almost think he'd say something like 'Sikozu I love you' - that will probably never happen. Scorpius has too much pride to have something like love in his heart.'  
  
"Sikozu, Scorpius, come back to the ship. We're leaving earth." Came John's voice over the COM all too soon.  
  
When Scorpius and Sikozu left their separate pods only D'argo was there to greet them. But as Sikozu walked past him he suddenly pushed her up against the wall and caged her within his two arms. Sikozu couldn't help but feel intimidated by D'argo's size and overall manner.   
  
He leaned over and breathed in her scent, "I smell blood," D'argo began, "Are you hurt (he looked accusingly at Scorpius) or is it just that time of the month?" Scorpius hissed.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye Sikozu saw that Scorpius was already advancing on D'argo, "The latter, now if you'll let me go." Sikozu said quickly escaping her cage while trying to avoid conflict.   
  
D'argo looked suspiciously at Scorpius, who still looked menacing, "Can't the Captain show concern for one of his crew?"   
  
"You have an peculiar way of showing concern, Ka D'argo." Scorpius threatened before marching off.  
  
When Sikozu reached her room she was surprised to find Scorpius inside waiting for her. He pushed her roughly against the wall and captured her lips in a passionate and heated kiss before leaving Sikozu alone in her room dazed.   
  
'Now, that was strange.' Sikozu thought. 'But nice.' She smiled to herself.   
  
That night Sikozu tossed and turned in her bed as she had terrible nightmares where a single dark, fiery presence haunted them all - a presence from lost memories.   
  
But when Sikozu awoke during the night, with beads of sweat on her brow, her breath coming in and out in short gasps, she felt that the presence had not left her - and she was right.   
  
An uninvited guest dropped from the ceiling and landed on Sikozu. Before Sikozu could scream a calloused hand covered her mouth. In the dim light of the room she saw that a young Scarran man was on top of her. He placed a cold dagger to her throat. "If you make the slightest sound I will slit your throat." The Scarran hissed in her ear.  
  
Sikozu was swift to nod in agreement and the Scarran took his hand off of her mouth. Sikozu had to use all her willpower to suppress the scream that was welling up inside her. "Who are you?" She managed to ask.  
  
"I'm hurt that you don't remember me. Perhaps I'll remind you of who I am." The Scarran said before pressing his lips against Sikozu's hungrily. Sikozu struggled to get away but she was too firmly held in his grasp.   
  
When he pulled away he curiously looked at Sikozu's expression, "You still don't remember me because if you did you'd look a lot more afraid than you do now, my dear Sikozu."  
  
Sikozu was surprised that this Scarran knew her name but before she could think of anything further the Scarran had ripped the front of her silk nightgown exposing her breasts. When he started to trail his serpentine tongue down her cleavage Sikozu nearly gagged and struggled more violently than before. Sikozu was about to scream deciding she would risk getting her throat cut rather than to be at the mercy of a Scarran when she saw her opportunity. Managing to get a single hand free she used it to knock over the vase that was beside her bed.   
  
The Scarran man had been distracted for less than a few seconds but that was all Sikozu needed to knock the dagger out of the Scarran's hand and on to the floor with a clang.  
  
The Scarran quickly brought his hand down hard upon her mouth, "You bitch! What are you trying to do wake up the whole frelling crew!!!" The Scarran said in a harsh whisper and waited a few seconds listening to the sounds around him. "Well, it didn't work. It looks like no one will save you from me tonight."  
  
But Sikozu looked back at him in fiery hatred and suddenly the Scarran was pulled off of her and flung into the wall with a sickening thud.  
  
Sikozu sat up to see, "Scorpius!"  
  
Scorpius was already upon the fallen Scarran and forcefully punching him across the face.  
  
"Careful he's a Scarran!" Sikozu warned.  
  
The Scarran smiled even as he was being punched across the face and using his heat projection sent Scorpius to his knees.   
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the weakling half-breed Scorpius. My father has told me so much pointless information about you. What are you doing here on this ship?"  
  
But Scorpius struggled not to answer.  
  
"Your resistance is impressive but it won't do you any good. I will kill you regardless of whether you answer my questions or not."  
  
"Who are you? What do you want here?" Scorpius asked through the searing pain.  
  
"Inquisitive aren't we? If you must know I'm prince Seker. And I'm here for what belongs to me. The Kalish woman is mine and I'll be leaving here with her right after I finish you."  
  
Meanwhile Sikozu had hopped off the bed and picked up the fallen dagger. Shifting her gravity center she climbed the wall, walked on the ceiling and dropped down behind prince Seker. She then stabbed him in the back; hot blood ran down. The prince cried out in pain and stopped his Scarran Heat Torture of Scorpius. But he wasn't distracted for long and swung around to knock Sikozu unconscious to the floor.   
  
"Quite the spitfire isn't she? I've always found that part of her personality sexually intriguing." Seker said leering at Scorpius who was trying to stand.   
  
"If you want her you'll have to go through me," Scorpius declared.  
  
Seker pulled the dagger out from his back wondering how Sikozu had managed to penetrate his tough skin. "All too easy." Seker replied before sending one more blast of heat to knock Scorpius down. He then picked up Sikozu's lifeless form and made his way to the main hanger where his camouflaged ship awaited to take him to the Dreadnaught that was standing by. The prostrate Scorpius had to watch Sikozu being carried away without being able to do anything about it.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Farscape.  
Author's note: Give me your email if you want to be notified when I update.   
  
Chapter 2: Planet Pyrite  
  
"So you're telling me the sputnik got herself kidnapped?" John questioned in disbelief after he and the others finished hearing what Scorpius 'claimed' happened in the middle of the night.  
  
"Yes, and that's why I have to leave Moya," Scorpius continued.  
  
"Seems like a fishy story to me," Chiana began, "I mean how come we didn't know someone else was onboard Moya? And how could a ship that small starburst?"  
  
"I imagine he had a Dreadnaught standing by," Scorpius revealed.  
  
"That would explain his quick disappearance," John agreed.  
  
"You don't frelling believe him do ya?" Chiana burst out.  
  
"I don't know what to believe but even if it was true Sikozu could be anywhere. So no go - you'll just have to stay here until we can find something out about her whereabouts." John concluded.  
  
Scorpius was about to 'convince' John that forcing him to stay on Moya wasn't such a good idea when a ship was detected by radar coming out of Hyperspace.  
  
"Pilot where the frell did that ship just come from?" John questioned seeing a strange, red, birdlike ship on the monitor.  
  
"It just came out of Hyperspace and its origin is unknown." Pilot replied slightly confused. Just then a communication was received from the red ship.  
  
"Put them on screen Pilot," D'argo ordered.  
  
"Right," Pilot said opening the channel.   
  
A woman appeared on screen that looked a little like Sikozu except for the fact that the woman was obviously several years older and had blonde hair.   
  
"Greetings Crew of Moya. I am Officer Adena Abiona Abira Acacia Accalia of The Organization. We have reason to believe that one Sikozu Svala Shanti Sugaysi Shanu is staying aboard your ship. If she is I-"  
  
"She's not here." John said interrupting the woman's annoying speech. John leaned over to whisper to Chiana, "She's definitely one of Sikozu's people - all talk not enough action."   
  
"Not there? Do you have any idea where she might have gone - this a is matter of great importance."  
  
"She was kidnapped so we don't know where she is," John revealed in an uninterested tone.  
  
"I see," the woman frowned, "Seker must have gotten to her before we did. What I mean is, I'm sorry for your lose. Were you fond of Sikozu?"  
  
Before John could answer Scorpius spoke out, "She was an uninvited guest, nothing more."  
  
The woman's attitude changed in an instant, "Well, then maybe you can help me after all," she smiled slyly, "I was hesitant to tell you anything if you were indeed friends of hers, but now that I know the truth I can tell you what's going on and perhaps even convince some of you to help.   
  
"The Organization has been keeping tabs on Scarran activity for some time and recently one of our spies came across some starling information - prince Seker of the Scarran Imperium plans to murder his father the King Obsidian and take control of the Scarran army. With it he plans to attack Peace Keeper Space. But this is where Sikozu comes into play: before he can legitimize his rule he must appoint a Queen, who is to then provide him with an heir."   
  
Scorpius had to suppress his urge to snarl at the Kalish Officer.  
  
Everyone looked at each other in shock for a moment before John spoke: "But why all this trouble to get Sikozu? Couldn't this prince Seker pick any woman he wanted to appoint as Queen?" John questioned.  
  
"The Kalish, a race comprised entirely of women, were genetically engineered by the Scarrans to be ideal mates for upper-class Scarran males."  
  
"Ok, but he still could have chosen another Kalish woman. Not just Sikozu." John pursued.  
  
"Sikozu was made especially for Seker, not to mention the fact that he is completely obsessed with her. A few years ago Sikozu was given to Seker as a mistress but it didn't take long for Sikozu to want out. That's when she came to us - the Organization."   
  
"What is this Organization?" Chiana asked with a curious gleam in her eyes. She remembered Sikozu saying she would do anything it took to get her life back - or in other words whatever it took to get the Organization to take her back.  
  
"The Organization was originally started by a group of Kalish women who had decided to resist being Scarran breeding-stock. Anyways, back to the matter at hand - we have reason to believe that prince Seker will head for the Planet Pyrite. Our spies have revealed to us that it is in fact the technology headquarters for the entire Scarran Imperium. It has the only facility in the Uncharted Territories with the capability to restore Sikozu's memory to her and Seker will waste no time in doing so."  
  
"I didn't know Sikozu had amnesia!" said Chiana visibly surprised.  
  
"Well, that's not exactly true," Adena started to correct, "You see, to become a part of the Organization your past memories must be erased to ensure complete loyalty and obedience. But the sacrifice was not without benefits; in return you have the protection of the entire Organization. Unfortunately, Sikozu has broken her ties with us since her failure on her last mission. She has made things difficult for us and with the current situation there is no way around it - she must be found and terminated to stop a Peacekeeper-Scarran war from breaking out."  
  
A hush filled the room until, "I volunteer."   
  
On the Planet Pyrite:  
A cloaked Seker was carrying Sikozu's unconscious body to the main base on Pyrite. He was stopped as he approached the front doors of the building by two Scarran guards.   
  
"Who are you?" one of the Scarran guards growled.  
  
"I am your prince," Seker spat, "Now let me through. I'm in a hurry."   
  
"Forgive me," the guard hastily replied recognizing the prince's voice and opening the door for him.  
  
"Prince Seker, I thought you were capturing specimens for genetic research on the planet Vega." The other guard called after him.  
  
Seker spun around with Sikozu still in his arms, "And who says I haven't gone to planet Vega and picked up a specimen for testing? I have one right here." Seker said through gritted teeth.  
  
The guard could see the anger in his prince's eyes, "Forgive me, I was mistaken."  
  
"Make sure not to make such assumptions again." Seker warned before taking Sikozu inside. So that Sikozu wouldn't give him any trouble he had injected her with a blackout serum. When he entered room #345 he was expected.  
  
"Is that the Kalish woman?" A Scarran dressed in white asked Seker.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Put her here in this chair. Don't worry she'll have her memories back soon enough."  
  
Seker grinned knowing that Sikozu's other self would soon be revived. Right now she was all fiery defiance, which he liked - he wouldn't have it any other way but to have a mate that was strong willed. But what was lacking was the part of Sikozu that knew to fear him. He longed for that look of anxiety she used to give him when he entered unexpectedly into a room. He hungered for the way she used to rake her nails down his back in resistance when anticipating the inevitable.   
  
He did love Sikozu in his own twisted way, however. He even had his appearance altered to make himself more appealing to Sikozu when her insults of his appearance had become too much. He still had many of the common Scarran characteristics like white skin, dark lips, and baldhead, but other than that he could almost pass for Sebacean. That is what usually caught most of his enemies off-guard giving him an unprecedented advantage.  
  
It was a love/hate relationship where Seker's goal was to have Sikozu fear yet respect him. Right now she mostly hated and feared him. He still had a lot of work to do. But Seker was confident that when Sikozu found out about his plans for her that she would be honored by it. If all else failed he would just have to show Sikozu how powerful he was by conquering all of Peace Keeper Space. Then there was no way Sikozu could not be but in awe of him. He was to be her master and she was to be his devote puppet. His ultimate fantasy was for the respect he would gain from Sikozu to turn to love. He coveted for Sikozu to be pinning away with thoughts of him alone and at the same time fearing that he would abandon her.   
  
'Ah, for her to be afraid and yet in love with me would be pure ecstasy. Then she would be torn just as I am about her.' Seker thought to himself.  
  
"She is ready," The Scarran in white informed his prince. "Shall I begin the awakening process?"  
  
"Go right ahead."  
  
Sikozu had been restrained to a metal chair with leather straps that wrapped around her wrists and ankles. A serum containing special nanoagents would be injected directly into her brain where they would reassemble Sikozu's fragmented memories or reawaken her sleeping memories so to speak.   
  
The Scarran doctor took out a syringe and filled it will a purplish substance, which he then injected into Sikozu's brain. The needle at the tip of the syringe was specially designed to penetrate even the skull without difficulty.   
  
As soon as the Scarran had removed the device Sikozu's eyes shot open and she wildly looked around her. Seker was curious to see if there would be recognition in her eyes for him yet, but there was only confusion. Then Sikozu began to scream as her mind was bombarded with the salvaged memories.  
  
"What's happening?" questioned Seker in a harsh tone with concern in his voice evident.  
  
"This is perfectly natural, my prince," the Scarran reassured, "Her brain has to process so much new information at once that it becomes painful. I should tell you that she probably won't remember everything right away - it will be days before her memories are truly her own again. She should pass out from the pain soon enough."  
  
"Pass out from the pain," Seker repeated menacingly, "I am the only one who is allowed to inflict pain on Sikozu!" He finished in a rage and using a device that was implanted in his brain sent a strong psi wave at the doctor. The Scarran collapsed to the floor from the impact and instantly became delusional.  
  
"Cold!" The Scarran grunted staggering to his feet, "The Cold! Must have heat!!!" He stumbled over to get a bottle of liquid-fire that was harvested on the volcanic planet and swallowed the whole bottle in one gulp. He then collapsed to the floor dead and foaming at the mouth.  
  
"Pity, it's so hard to find good help these days." Seker said before walking to Sikozu and starting to stroke her hair. "But he had to go. Didn't he, my dear?" Sikozu just continued to scream from the pain. "No one is allowed to make you scream like that but me. Too bad those nanoagents are so small or else I'd destroy them myself. I'm jealous that they get to be so near you."  
  
Just then three cloaked figures entered the room one after another.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Seker bellowed. "I thought I made it clear that no one was allowed in this room without proper authorization!"  
  
The cloaked figures removed their hoods and cast aside their cloaks.  
  
"I got my authorization right here," John said pulling out Wynona.  
  
"Ah, it's you." Seker drawled upon seeing Scorpius and then turning to the others, "And two pathetic males, most likely from Moya."  
  
D'argo, John, and Scorpius had arrived on the scene.   
  
"Scorpy is that the Scarran that kidnapped Sikozu? He doesn't look so tough. Doesn't even look like a real Scarran." John laughed in amusement. "What's the matter? Are all of you getting facelifts to keep up with the rest of us?"  
  
Seker raised an eyebrow, "A pulse pistol? Do you really think that will work on me, pathetic fool!?"  
  
John ignored his comment and began to blast at him. Meanwhile Scorpius was seeing to Sikozu.   
  
"Frell!" John exclaimed lowering his pistol seeing that it wasn't working. "Hey Scorpy will you shut the sputnik up? How's a guy supposed to kill right with all that distracting screaming?"  
  
"Allow me," D'argo said before flinging his tongue at Seker. But his tongue never reached its mark.  
  
"Foolish Luxan!" Seker declared grabbing the tongue before it hit him, "You're silly tongue won't work on me." He pulled it back and let it go causing D'argo's tongue to go shooting backwards as if it was made out of rubber. D'argo lost his balance and fell over.  
  
Scorpius gave up trying to reach Sikozu who was still out of it. He decided first things first: he would kill Seker and then take back Sikozu.   
  
Before Seker had a chance to use his heat projection Scorpius flung himself at Seker knocking him to the ground. In moments the two were in an all out brawl.  
  
"Who do you think is winning?" John asked D'argo.  
  
"Looks like Scorpius is."  
  
"Good. Hey Scorpy don't lose ok? You know, I was surprised when you volunteered to rescue Sikozu like this. Maybe you're not such a bad guy after all."  
  
"I didn't agree to anything of the kind, John," Scorpius denied through clenched teeth.   
  
"Don't deny it Scorpius you have a thing for Sikozu don't you?" John prodded.  
  
"John now is not the time for idle chitchat!" Scorpius yelled distracted and getting punched across the face by Seker and falling backwards.  
  
Seker kicked the fallen Scorpius hard in the ribs, "What is your relationship to MY Sikozu?"  
  
"There is no 'relationship'," Scorpius growled.   
  
Then silence filled the room.  
  
"Hey, why did it get so quiet all of a sudden?" John asked confused.  
  
"It's Sikozu - she stopped screaming," D'argo observed.  
  
And sure enough Sikozu had stopped screaming. She now had a blank look on her face as tears streamed down her flushed cheeks.  
  
Seeing Sikozu's fragile condition enraged Scorpius so that he attacked Seker even more viciously than before. Knowing that it wasn't long before Seker managed to use his heat projection Scorpius knew he had to think of something and fast. Gathering all his strength he punched Seker hard across the jaw sending him flying into a table piled with beakers of chemicals. Using this time Scorpius took out his single cooling rod. He then walked up to the dazed Seker and shoved the cooling rod down his throat. Seker gagged in pain and it looked like Scorpius had won.  
  
But even through the pain Seker smiled and before they knew it Scorpius and the others were surrounded by at least a dozen Scarrans.   
  
Seker struggled to stand and then to speak, "I've underestimated you half-breed. I won't make that mistake again." He began to cough up blood into his hand. "Did you really think I wouldn't have anticipated the men of Moya coming for Sikozu? You've lost and Sikozu is now mine."  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Living Death  
  
Planet Pyrite  
Underground Base #145  
Scarran prison cell  
  
"Frell, Scorpius looks pretty bad." John told D'argo in a low voice.  
  
Scorpius was sitting cross-legged with his back up against the wall of the cell he and the others were sharing. He had his eyes closed and was gritting his teeth against the pain and oncoming delirium. Sweat was already forming on his brow caused by his overheating body. He had his fists clenched but not because of the pain.  
  
"I'm alright John," Scorpius lied.  
  
"The frell you are!" John spat, "I mean look at you! You're a mess. Why did you have to be so damn reckless! What were you thinking shoving your *only* cooling rod down that bastard's throat?"  
  
"I hadn't anticipated that we would fail so miserably, John," Scorpius said blandly.  
  
"We?" John raised an eyebrow. "So you *were* intending to rescue Sikozu and not kill her."  
  
Scorpius remained silent and he wondered himself what his true intentions were. 'I came here to stop a Peacekeeper-Scarran War from breaking out and that's what I *still* intend to accomplish. And if Sikozu gets in my way then I *will* terminate her. But I must concentrate if I am to keep my head long enough to make any sort of a difference. Already I can feel the delirium sinking in and it won't be long before-' Scorpius cut himself off at the thought and decided to try and be optimistic. If he knew Sikozu at all she would try to see him and then he would have his chance.   
  
Meanwhile elsewhere in base #145 Seker and Sikozu were receiving an unexpected guest - a Scarran dressed in dark robes with a deep scar that passed over one eye.  
  
"Father?" Seker exclaimed upon his father entering Sikozu's recovery room. "What are you doing here?" Seker asked trying not to sound too enthusiastic but only curious.  
  
"I got a strange tip that you were up to no good. Would you mind telling me what this is all about?" King Obsidian demanded of his son before his eyes traveled the room and rested on Sikozu, who was seated in a hospital chair with a dazed expression on her face. Seker had given her drugs to ease her pain, among other reasons. "And what is the meaning of this?"  
  
"She is to be my Queen," Seker revealed.  
  
"Queen? What are you-" The King started to object but Seker took out a dagger with a curved blade and attacked his father. In one swift movement Seker used the dagger to carve out his father's heat producing gland. Blood began gushing from Obsidian's throat and spilling onto the floor. Sikozu watched horror-stricken at the scene before her knowing that because of her this Scarran would die.   
  
"Son-!" Obsidian tried to speak but his lungs were already filling with blood.  
  
"Still alive father?" Seker asked with a malicious gleam in his eyes. "Good, I wanted to try my Sikozu's latest invention on you. They're called 'cooling rods' she makes them to keep that half-breed Scorpius alive, don't ask me why. But they certainly did a number on me." Seker rubbed his sore throat that was still healing. "I wonder how many it will take for you to die."   
  
Obsidian began to back away from his crazed son but Seker already had a cooling rod in hand and lunged at his father. He then pinned him to the floor and shoved a cooling rod down his throat just as Scorpius had done to him. "Hurts doesn't it father? Feel how it burns when it's supposed to cool? Feel how your lungs are closing because of the cold and giving the blood that is now trapped inside them no way out?"  
  
Obsidian's body convulsed from the cold and it was obvious he was dying, but with the last of his strength he grabbed onto his son and pulled him close, "Your Kalish mother gave me this scar - *secret*." Obsidian struggled to say as he coughed up blood. The last word his father had spoken unsettled Seker.  
  
Sikozu, who had heard every word, had her eyes wide in torment and fear. She had the strong urge to run away but Seker had pumped her full of so many different drugs that she could barely move her neck to the side of her own freewill.  
  
Seker looked over at Sikozu suspiciously, "You don't know what his gibberish meant do you?"   
  
Sikozu tried to speak but the drugs made it hard to do so, "No I-"  
  
"I didn't think so," Seker said with a wave of his hand, "Now what to do about this body?"   
  
Just then two Scarran guards came in to complain to Seker about the prisoners in cell #10. When they walked in they saw their King dead on the ground in a pool of his own blood.  
  
"The King Obsidian-" One of the guards began but stopped short not really knowing what to say when it was obvious that Seker had been the one to murder his own father.  
  
"Ah, Seb and Pyre I'm so glad you're here," Seker greeted, "You can help me get rid of the former king's body."  
  
The two guards looked at each other before nodding in agreement. There was really nothing that they could do because of tradition the Prince was now their King.  
  
"In case you have forgotten the Old Code I want to make it clear that as of now I am your King." Seker informed seeing their hesitation at following his commands.  
  
"Of course Prince- I mean King Seker." Seb stammered to correct himself.  
  
"Yes, King Seker." Pyre agreed and then turned his eyes curiously to Sikozu, who was watching their interaction mutely.   
  
Seker followed his gaze and had to suppress the tremendous urge to kill the Scarran on the spot for such blatant admiration at the scantily clad Kalish woman seated in the chair. "Beautiful isn't she?" Seker asked coolly.  
  
"Uh, why yes, very beautiful," Pyre agreed.  
  
"Make sure not to look at your new Queen that way ever again or else you will share the same fate as Obsidian." Seker growled.  
  
"Queen?" Pyre looked over at Sikozu. "I see, forgive my insolence."  
  
"Tomorrow I am going to make the formal announcement of my succession and my appointed Queen. I'm putting you in charge of getting everything ready. Is that alright with you Pyre?"  
  
"Yes, of course, I'll go and get started," he assented, "Your majesty - Highness." He addressed with a bow before leaving.  
  
Seker turned to Seb who was already making his way out of the room, "Seb I want you to take extra good care of our prisoners in cell #10." Seker smiled slyly. Sikozu made a mental note.  
  
"I understand." Seb started to try and leave but not before giving Sikozu one last look over for himself.  
  
"Seb," Seker scowled, "aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
"Uh, what King Seker?" Seb replied nervously thinking he'd been caught staring at Sikozu.  
  
"CLEAN UP THIS MESS! GOT IT?" Seker bellowed. 'such idiocy!'  
  
"Oh, yes, of course."  
  
Seker walked over to pick up Sikozu into his arms and walked out of the room with her.  
  
***  
  
"You poor thing," Seker comforted Sikozu while dunking a sponge into the water, "You've been through so much haven't you? But now all your worries can come to an end. I'm going to make you Queen, my love." Seker rang out the sponge and brought it up to wipe Sikozu's brow. He had taken Sikozu back to his own room to 'assist' her in taking a bath.  
  
Sikozu flinched at his unwanted touch, "Why me?" She asked.  
  
"Because it's always been you that I've wanted; no one else. Don't you see Sikozu - you were made for me. We are meant to be together. Ever since we made love I couldn't get you out of my head. And then when you ran away - Sikozu I was lost without you. I knew then I had to do whatever it took to get you back. I sent Scarrans to search the Uncharted Territories for you with no luck until someone finally let me know where you were. I was so happy I gave him enough Krindars to buy a small planet."  
  
"Who? Who told you where I was?" Sikozu questioned anxiously.  
  
"Oh, I can't really tell you that my dear. It may make things difficult for him when you're Queen. You know, I'll let you have power too. It won't just be me ruling but *us*. Together we will rule all of space after we've conquered the Peace Keepers. The one that told me where you were also told me something interesting - he said he knew for a fact that the Peace Keepers still knew nothing about Wormhole Technology. So that means there is no reason for us not to take over Peace Keeper Space. All this waiting and they were bluffing all along! Finally the ones who deserve the power will have it."  
  
"But how can you be sure your source is reliable?"  
  
"Ah, my dear, naïve, Sikozu, I know. He was right about you wasn't he? So he's right about the other thing too. So you still haven't told me what you think about my plans for you? Are you pleased? I must know. You can't keep me in the dark much longer." Seker waited impatiently to hear her response.  
  
"I was under the impression that you liked it when I kept you in the dark."  
  
"*Clever*, but you always were. That's what I love about you; you're almost as intelligent as I am."  
  
Sikozu was buying some time as she thought about how she would answer Seker's question. 'I can't believe he's chosen me to be his Queen, and Queen of the Scarran Imperium. I'd rather die first. I can't belong to him - to anyone. I have to think of something. What am I going to do? First, I must think of a way to help the others in peril that came to rescue me. Then I'll decide what to do about myself and how to prevent the Scarran-Peacekeeper War. I'll kill myself if I have to - but then again maybe I can get someone else to kill me. Yes, I know he will do the right thing.'  
  
"I've been thinking a lot about how you've chosen me to be your Queen, Seker," Sikozu began, "And I have to admit I'm flattered. I mean, you had your choice of any woman and yet you chose me. Even after I ran away from you." Sikozu finished running out of things to say. Lying was a lot harder than she thought it'd be.  
  
"And?" Seker pursued, "How does it make you feel about me?"  
  
"I-I'm intrigued by you," Sikozu lied through her teeth.  
  
"Is that so?" Seker asked running the sponge down Sikozu's bare chest.  
  
"Yes," Sikozu said resolutely.   
  
Seker eyed her closely. Her words were almost too good to be true. This is what he wanted. "So intrigued that you wouldn't mind if I joined you?" Seker held his breath waiting for her response.  
  
"I would be a lot more fun if I wasn't so tired. Isn't there something you can give me so that I'll have a little more energy?"  
  
"Actually I do have something that will counteract the affect of the drugs I gave you to keep you under- what I mean is- take away your pain." Seker said excitedly stumbling over his lies. "I'll go and get it." Seker left Sikozu alone in the bathroom.  
  
'Thoddo, he really shouldn't have left me alone in my current state. I just might drown! Actually, that wouldn't be so bad - I'd be stopping a Peacekeeper-Scarran War. If only I had the strength to submerge myself. Oh, it's no use. And anyways I still have to figure out a way to save the others. Ok, Sikozu take a deep breath Plan A is going to take a lot of work.'  
  
***  
  
Sikozu had made sure to tire out Seker thoroughly so that he wouldn't hear her when she left their room in the middle of the night.   
  
Sikozu made sure that Seker was sleeping soundly before getting out of bed and wrapping herself in a robe Seker had given her. He thought that gifts would buy her love. Sikozu frowned at the thought - she would never love him even if he was the last *being* left alive in the entire universe.  
  
Sikozu decided to tie up her hair so that she could shift her gravity center and travel the halls without being seen. Walking on the ceiling she had to pass a few guards causing her to hold her breath but they didn't detect her. She then stealthily made her way down to the prison area where she began to search for cell #10. Finally arriving at the cell she saw that there was a guard lying right in front of the door fast asleep.  
  
'Frell! What am I going to do now? I suppose I could try and fight him but that will probably make too much noise and wake up more guards. Think Sikozu think. You're supposed to be brilliant remember.' Then Sikozu noticed a freckle under the Scarran guard's eye. 'I remember Seb having a similar mark. It must be him and if it is I just might have a chance.'  
  
Sikozu dropped to the floor in front of Seb. Without waking him she straddled him and whispered into his ear, "Seb, it's your Queen, wake up."   
  
The Scarran's eyes shot open and he at once thought he was dreaming. "Your Highness? What are you-"  
  
Sikozu put a slender finger to his large mouth, "Shhh I need a favor from one of my loyal subjects."  
  
"You mean me?" Seb questioned in his husky voice.  
  
"Yes," Sikozu agreed, "I need to see the ones that are being kept in this cell."  
  
"But King Seker said-"  
  
Sikozu leaned over to speak into his ear, her hot breath was blowing on the Scarran's neck driving him mad, "Oh please Seb, do it for me." She used her finger to draw little circles on his chest.  
  
"Alright," Seb assented.  
  
When Sikozu entered the cell the sight that meet her wasn't pretty. Scorpius was suffering from the affects of the Living Death - his body was trembling, convulsing, and he was foaming at the mouth. John and D'argo were looking on apprehensively.  
  
"Scorpius?! What happened to him?" Sikozu exclaimed upon seeing Scorpius in such a horrid condition and coming to kneel beside him.   
  
"He used his cooling rod to try and kill Seker," John explained.  
  
"What?! Oh no, I must go and get another one before it's too late. If it isn't already," Sikozu said looking at Scorpius. "I'll be right back."  
  
Sikozu left the cell in a flash and silently made her way back to Seker's room. She had to hop down from the ceiling to open the door and she held her breath as she reentered the room. Seker had forced Sikozu to make a bunch of cooling rods seeing how effective it had been against himself. He could now use them against his enemies. Sikozu had wondered how he knew she could make them and now she knew the whole story.   
  
Sikozu saw the metal briefcase in the corner that was filled with the cooling rods and crawled over to it. She slowly opened the case keeping one eye on the still sound-asleep Seker. When the suitcase *clicked* open Sikozu jumped at the sound and hoped Seker hadn't awakened. And luckily he didn't - she had done her job well.   
  
Sikozu grabbed a few cooling rods and made her way back to the cell but this time Seb wanted to be difficult.  
  
"You know, Highness, nothing is for free here in the Uncharted Territories even if you are a Queen. So what are you going to give me?" Seb asked her.  
  
Sikozu hesitated wondering what she should do. She really didn't want to kill Seb if it wasn't necessary so instead she decided to try something else.  
  
"How about a kiss," Sikozu asked coming up to the Scarran. She leaned in and tried not to gag as she kissed him. After she pulled away the Scarran seemed pleased enough not to stop her from entering the cell.   
  
She then rushed over to Scorpius and quickly inserted the fresh cooling rod. Opportunely, she had been able to make cooling rods far superior to the ones she was forced to make on Moya due to the lack of resources. If all went well the new cooling rod would be able to cool Scorpius faster than usual and so save him.  
  
"Scorpius, this is all my fault." Sikozu said in a hushed voice as she watched over Scorpius.   
  
It didn't take long for the cooling rod to do its job and soon Scorpius' breathing became regular again. His body ceased trembling and he stopped foaming at the mouth.   
  
Scorpius blinked a few times and when he saw Sikozu in front of him he grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall. "It's you." He said.  
  
"Scorpius, you're hurting me." Sikozu choked out desperately searching Scorpius' eyes for an explanation.  
  
"Scorpius what the frell are you doing?" John demanded.  
  
"Stay out of this," Scorpius warned John and turned to Sikozu. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you Sikozu."  
  
Sikozu thought for a moment and then she understood. This was what she had wanted all along. "Go ahead Scorpius. Kill me."  
  
Scorpius stared at her unbelieving but didn't make a move instead he loosened his grip on her neck imperceptibly so that John and D'argo wouldn't see - only Sikozu felt the difference. They stood there like that for several seconds just staring at each other. Scorpius could see the unshed tears in Sikozu's eyes that had come there when he had slammed her against the wall, and for once he regretted something he had done.   
  
"Scorpius you know it must be done." Sikozu pleaded. "There is no other way to stop this war."  
  
"Are you so quick to die?" Scorpius snarled.  
  
"What is my life compared to the lives of so many others that are at stake."   
  
"The war may happen regardless of whether or not I kill you now." Scorpius said more to himself than to Sikozu.   
  
"Scorpius if you don't let her go I'll tongue you," D'argo threatened.  
  
Scorpius released his hold on Sikozu's throat.   
  
"I'll just kill myself if you won't." Sikozu told Scorpius.  
  
"Then kill yourself." Scorpius growled exiting the cell.   
  
John turned to Sikozu, "Thanks Sikozu, but you're coming with us aren't you?"  
  
"I can't, I have to stay behind and think of someway to stop this on my own. Go, now John, before its too late."  
  
"Right,"  
  
"Try to think of a way to end this war that doesn't involve your death ok?" D'argo said trying to be lighthearted.   
  
"I'll try D'argo," Sikozu promised. "But its hard worrying about a life that no one really seems to care about."  
  
"If you mean Scorpius - I've never seen him act so kind towards anyone Sikozu. He cares about you more than he knows." John said.  
  
"Yeah, maybe," Sikozu said as John and D'argo left the cell.  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Farscape. Darn.  
  
Chapter 4: The Secret  
  
"You really shouldn't have let them go Sikozu," Seker was scolding Sikozu as he applied lipstick to her unmoving form, "Look what I was forced to do to you because of it. But this really is for your own good. I can't have anything happening to you especially not at such a pivotal time. Today is the day I make my announcement to the Scarran Imperium of my succession and my choice of Queen. After I've taken care of that nothing is stopping me from declaring war on the Peacekeepers!!!"  
  
Sikozu sat motionless in an upholstered chair Seker had seated her in. After finding out that she was the cause of the prisoners' escape he had drugged her to keep her under control. She was now his doll and he was having fun playing dress-up with her. He had dressed her in a blood-red gown that flowed to the floor with a plunging neckline. He had also spent a fair amount of time straightening her hair. Now he was doing the finishing touches by applying her makeup. That was taking the longest because anytime he finished he thought she looked so sexy he just had to kiss her, and only ended up ruining her lipstick again.   
  
This time he managed to resist the urge to kiss her when he had finished applying her lipstick, "You look beautiful my dear. You will be the envy of every Scarran male."  
  
Although Sikozu couldn't move she could still think and her emotions were revealed through her eyes. Her eyes showed with a mixture of hate, fear, and apprehension. In her current state there was no way she would be able to kill herself before the ceremony. All she could do was feel the hate she felt for Seker welling up inside of her. She hadn't expected him to act so harshly towards her after she had let the others go. Now she couldn't do anything to stop the very thing she had promised to end herself. She was helpless and hated every minute of it.   
  
She was also suddenly feeling quite sick - her body convulsed and fortunately Seker got the idea and helped lean Sikozu over before she would have thrown up upon herself.   
  
"Are you a bit nervous my dear? Don't worry I am too." Seker reassured her.  
  
***  
  
Seker and Sikozu were seated upon a balcony that overlooked a large crowd of Scarrans.  
  
"Fellow Scarrans, I am saddened to have to tell you this but last night the King Obsidian passed away." Seker began his speech.  
  
The Scarrans below reacted in different ways: some were enraged, some saddened, others suspicious.  
  
"As you all know according to the Old Code I Prince Seker am now your King. I have already chosen the Queen who will validate my rule by providing me with an heir for the Scarran Imperium. I present you with Sikozu Shanu!" Seker motioned to the seated Sikozu.  
  
An uproar of enthusiasm and agreement for Seker's choice in a Queen ensued. But the wheels in Sikozu's mind were turning and she thought about what Seker had said about her child validating his rule. Sikozu felt that she probably had just enough energy to stand having thrown-up most of the drugs Seker had given her.  
  
So Sikozu stood up and before Seker could stop her she spoke out, "Scarrans hear me! I cannot be Seker's Queen because I am already carrying another man's child! You may have heard of him - his name is Scorpius." That was all she had the strength to say before she slumped back into her chair.  
  
Seker was outraged along with all of the Scarrans who were there.   
  
"KILL HER! KILL HER! KILL HER!" The Scarrans bellowed.  
  
"I suppose now you'll have to kill me," Sikozu told Seker in a soft voice.  
  
But before Seker could respond an old Scarran spoke out, "HEAR ME FELLOW SCARRANS!!! The Woman does not have to die but her child does if she is to be Seker's Queen - that is what must be done according to the Old Code."  
  
"KILL THE CHILD!" "THE CHILD OF THE HYBRID MUST DIE!" "Kill the half-breed's spawn!" "Kill the child save the Queen!" "Save the Queen!" "Kill the Child!" The Scarrans roared in response to what the old Scarran had told them.   
  
Seker leered at Sikozu, "Looks like you won't have to die after all, but your child will. Pyre, Seb, assist me in taking Sikozu to lab #14. NOW!"  
  
***  
  
"Why do you think Scorpius didn't kill her?" Aeryn asked John.  
  
John shrugged his shoulders. "As crazy as it sounds I think he cares for her."   
  
"He should have killed her," Aeryn began, "But then again war might break out anyways."  
  
"That's what Scorpius said," John informed. "But what are we going to do now? I mean, we have to figure out a way to stop this war don't we? Frell, what if Scorpius is right about how the Peacekeepers should have the knowledge of wormhole technology. I just don't know what to do anymore."  
  
"Well, it looks like killing Sikozu is out of the question. Even Scorpius saw the pointlessness in that. As for wormhole technology - that's up to you, John. You're the one who has to decide - it's your responsibility. I can't tell you what to do all the time. But what about Sikozu - if you decided not to kill her why did you leave her there? You could have brought her back with you."  
  
"Sikozu said she would figure out a way to end it - even if it meant killing herself."  
  
"And Scorpius was ok with that?"  
  
"If he feels anything for Sikozu even remotely similar to what I feel for you then I doubt he was pleased."  
  
"I think you're giving Scorpius too much credit. Do you really think he could harbor such feelings for Sikozu? They barely know each other. And besides Scorpius is half Scarran - I don't think they know how to love."  
  
"I know Scorpius is half Scarran but that doesn't necessarily mean that he can't *love*. Don't forget he is half Sebacean and I know Sebaceans can love because you love me."  
  
"John-"  
  
"And maybe he just never found the right person until now with Sikozu. Sure he's evil but what is evil? Evil is really something that is just devoid of good. What if Sikozu manages to bring something good into his life for a change? Personally I think it would take someone as intelligent as Sikozu to spark Scorpius' interest."  
  
"You don't think it was because of her looks?"  
  
"Something like that is so superficial. I think you could look like a hag and I'd still love you Aeryn."  
  
"John I- if it were me back there on the Planet Pyrite would you leave me behind if it meant stopping a Peacekeeper-Scarran War from breaking out?"  
  
"No, humans are selfish creatures Aeryn. I would go back for you."  
  
"And you don't think Scorpius will go back for Sikozu?" Aeryn questioned while nearing John.  
  
"If he loves Sikozu as much as I love you he will," John said looking at Aeryn directly in her eyes.  
  
John and Aeryn leaned in and their lips were almost touching when:  
  
"John! I think Officer Sun is leaving the Moya in her Prowler." Came Pilot's voice over the COMM.  
  
John slapped his forehead, "Uh, that's a negative Pilot Aeryn is here with me."  
  
"John, you don't think-" Aeryn began.  
  
"Yep, so he is going back for her after all." John smirked and turned back to Aeryn. "Now where were we?"  
  
"If he's going back to save Sikozu we should go too. Come on John let's go." Aeryn said walking off.  
  
'Why does she always do that?' John asked himself in despair.  
  
***  
  
In Lab #14:  
  
"So Seker if it turns out I'm not pregnant are you going to kill me?" Sikozu asked.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous there'd be no reason to kill you then," Seker said. "Are you saying you lied?"  
  
Before Sikozu could respond a Scarran doctor entered, "According to these tests she is indeed pregnant."  
  
"What? I am?" Sikozu exclaimed but then saw Seker's confused expression, "I mean of course I am. I could never lie to you Seker." Sikozu began to panic. 'I didn't know I was really pregnant. What am I going to do now? I could have let them kill me but I can't let them kill my unborn child. Now things are totally different. I'm responsible for the child's life so there is no way I'm going to let them kill it. I suppose I have no choice but to fight. That means they'll know the Organization's Kalish Secret but that's only if they survive - so I'll just make sure they don't. But first I have to rid myself of the rest of the drugs Seker put in me.' Sikozu made herself gag by shoving a finger down her throat and began throwing up all over the titled floor.  
  
"Sikozu stop that! What are you doing?" Seker demanded rushing over to her.   
  
After Sikozu finished throwing up she could already feel some of her strength returning. "Get away from me Seker," Sikozu spat.  
  
"Are you threatening me?" Seker questioned in disbelief.  
  
"So what if I am? What are you going to do about it? Use your Scarran Heat Torture on me? I doubt it would even work." Sikozu prodded.   
  
"How dare you! I'll teach you some respect!" Seker declared preparing to use his heat projection on Sikozu to bend her to his will.   
  
But that was just what Sikozu wanted and when Seker tried to use Scarran Heat Torture on her it backfired. Using a special psi wave Sikozu sent Seker's own attack back at him. The attack hit his mind so forcefully that he began to bleed from his ears and nose.   
  
Seker collapsed to the floor in pain, "You Tralk! What have you done to me?!" Seker grasped his head in pain.   
  
'Shit he was supposed to be dead after that attack!' Sikozu thought to herself.  
  
"Guards! Guards!" Seker yelled and about five Scarran guards came at his call.  
  
"Your Majesty? King Seker what happened?" One guard questioned right away.  
  
"That Tralk did this to me! I want you to kill her! But make her suffer first!" Seker growled in command.  
  
"Yes sir," the guard replied. "Ok you heard him let's kill her but make her suffer first!"  
  
'Ok Sikozu get ready. They'll be using their Scarran Heat Torture *hopefully* and all you have to do it use their own attack against them. I just hope I have enough strength to do it. Frell, and I still can't get out of these restraints - I'm a sitting duck!' Sikozu was thinking as she struggled against her bonds that held her to a medical chair.  
  
"I bet you Greebols couldn't make me suffer even if you all teamed up against me at once!!!" Sikozu stated with a mischievous gleam in her eye.   
  
The Scarrans snarled at her and one spoke out, "Alright girlie have it your way! All together now!" The Scarran guard commanded.  
  
All five of the Scarran guards sent their heat projection rays towards Sikozu simultaneously and they all hit a sort of energy shield that now surrounded Sikozu. Sikozu took a deep breath before concentrating to send their own attacks right back at them using her psi wave. When she did it was with so much force that their heads exploded. The floor was now covered in blood and gore.   
  
Sikozu had been so intent on managing to kill all the guards at once that she hadn't noticed the unexpected arrival of Scorpius, who had seen the entire bloody occurrence.  
  
Sikozu looked up to see Scorpius standing in the doorway, "Scorpius!"   
  
Scorpius looked at the fragile woman before him not able to believe that she had been the cause of so much carnage. "Sikozu..."  
  
Tears of joy filled Sikozu's eyes as she looked back at Scorpius who had come back for her. Neither of them noticed that Seker had staggered over to one of the medical tables and now had a scalpel in hand.   
  
Seker then lunged for Sikozu aiming at her stomach, "IT WILL DIE!!!" He yelled with a crazed look in his eyes.  
  
Sikozu screamed and it looked like nothing could be done to stop him. But Scorpius acted quickly and raised his pulse pistol at Seker. The blast hit Seker's ear and it killed him instantly because of the already building pressure.  
  
Scorpius was surprised at how Seker had died so easily. Scorpius came over to Sikozu and released her from her bonds. "Sikozu what did you do to him?" Scorpius asked quietly.  
  
"You have to promise not to tell anyone, Scorpius. No one must know about the Kalish Secret. If you promise I'll trust your promise and tell you what I did to them."  
  
"Alright, I promise."  
  
Sikozu smiled, "It was my anti-heat psi wave - a sort of mental attack. It was developed by The Organization, which created the neurochip that once implanted in a Kalish woman's brain gives her the ability to deflect Scarran heat projection *and* send it back at them with such increased force that their heads explode. The Organization implanted one in me before my failed mission. Seker here had been genetically altered so that it didn't kill him right away like it was supposed to. It's a great self-defense mechanism but it can only be used against Scarran Heat Torture and nothing else really."  
  
"I see," Scorpius said before he began thinking to himself. 'An anti-heat, psi wave - how very interesting. That technology would be very useful in the fight against the Scarrans. I'm sure with the proper research team a way could be found so that the wave could be used against the Scarrans even without them having to use their heat projection attack first. That neurochip basically transformed Sikozu into the perfect weapon against Scarrans. That's what she really is - a weapon.'  
  
Sikozu noticed his silence, "Is something wrong Scorpius?"  
  
Scorpius looked at her and smiled eerily, 'Yes, who would have thought that she possessed such power.' "No, nothing is wrong Sikozu. Are you all right? That bastard didn't hurt you did he?"  
  
"Thanks to you I'm fine," Sikozu started to say, "And I was beginning to believe that you wouldn't care if I died. And here you came back to save me. Scorpius I-"  
  
Scorpius was beginning to get uncomfortable with what Sikozu was saying, "I came back to set things right. Now that Seker is dead he can't start a war. The ends justify the means Sikozu - remember that. Now let's get out of here. Are you strong enough to stand?"  
  
Sikozu tried to lift herself out of the chair but to no avail, "I'm sorry, I can't, the psi wave takes so much energy to use."  
  
"Fine," Scorpius said picking Sikozu up into his arms and hating the look of admiration she was giving him.   
  
They were about to leave the room when they saw an Old Scarran was blocking their path.  
  
To be continued... 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Farscape.  
  
Chapter 5: Betrayal  
  
"Out of our way," Scorpius growled at the aged Scarran.  
  
"Wait," the Scarran started, "You need not flee. According to the Old Code if the King dies for the honor of his Queen, the Queen takes over his reign and is allowed to have a Consort of her choosing."  
  
"You mean I get to stay Queen of the Scarran Imperium as long as everyone thinks that the King died protecting my honor?" Sikozu asked.  
  
"Yes, your Highness," the Old Scarran humbly replied, "And might I suggest that you appoint me your as your chief advisor."  
  
"Yes of course, now would you mind leaving us," Sikozu asked and after the Scarran had gone looked up at Scorpius, "Scorpius, I get to remain Queen isn't that incredible? Now I'll be able to stop the Peacekeeper-Scarran War! And you know who I'll appoint as my Consort don't you?" Sikozu whispered the last part hotly into his ear.  
  
"Sikozu, perhaps you would be better of choosing someone else. Someone better suited for such a position."  
  
"But Scorpius you *have* to be my Consort," Sikozu said persistently. 'He's the father of my child for heaven's sake!'  
  
"Why?" Scorpius asked narrowing his eyes upon the woman in his arms.  
  
Sikozu shirked under harsh gaze, "I- I Well, you see, I, don't you think it would be the perfect union? You're half-Sebacean and half-Scarran - the perfect man to represent a union between the two races. And that will be my first order of business as Queen of the Scarrans creating an alliance between the Scarrans and the Peacekeepers."  
  
"An alliance?" Scorpius snarled. "Scarrans will never be Peacekeeper allies! They can be no one's allies!"  
  
"You're wrong, I mean look at you. You're half Scarran and you've served the Peacekeepers well. I think an alliance is possible. No matter what you believe. I'll just have to prove you wrong and then you'll see."  
  
"You don't seem to understand the true nature of the Scarran Race. Didn't you learn anything from the time you spent with Seker? Or was he that romantic that you now have a soft spot for all Scarrans? They will use you and then betray you."  
  
"You are forgetting that there are good and bad in each race. At this point in time I think both races are pretty similar in that respect. Both need a change if they are to better themselves. And that is where the alliance comes in - it will stop unnecessary bloodshed. Too many have died because of this pointless conflict already."  
  
"There are no good Scarrans, Sikozu."  
  
"Now you're just being narrow minded Scorpius. What about the Old Scarran that just saved us? What about the Scarran guard Seb that allowed you and the others to escape? I may have hated Seker but I have forgiven and forgotten."  
  
"My hatred is not a superficial one, Sikozu, that can be forgiven so easily. I have my reasons for hating Scarrans and it is a good one. I don't expect you to understand how I feel - I had only hoped you would. I can see it is pointless in trying to make such a naïve girl understand the grand scheme of things."  
  
Scorpius' words hit Sikozu hard. She had thought Scorpius' feeling for her went deeper than what they now appeared to be. And the fact that she was carrying his child seemed to make things worse. Now she understood how Aeryn had felt when John had turned away from her. She even found it all a bit funny that their situations were so distinct and yet so similar. And so Sikozu began to laugh even though she really wanted to cry.  
  
"Ahahahaha! That's a good one Scorpius calling me naïve. I may have been a naïve girl on Moya but now that I have my memory back I am not the person you think you know. I wonder if I would have made the same *mistake* twice! I want you to leave my sight Scorpius now before I have you removed from it!"  
  
Scorpius was enraged at Sikozu for calling their time together a 'mistake'. "As you wish," Scorpius growled dropping Sikozu to the floor. But he couldn't help but flinch when Sikozu hit the titled floor with a sickening thud and yelped in pain.  
  
"What are you trying to do kill-" Sikozu stopped herself. She had been about to say 'it' meaning her child but now she couldn't let Scorpius know about it.  
  
"I would not kill you woman," was all Scorpius could say in apology before leaving the lab.   
  
As soon as Scorpius left, Sikozu burst into tears caused by both physical and emotional pain. She buried her face in her hands and let all of her frustration seep out onto her slender fingers. Her body was wracked with sobs but she didn't care what she looked like at that moment. As she was crying she failed to notice the arrival of the Old Scarran, who was accompanied by two guards, which happened to be Seb and Pyre.  
  
"Your Highness?" The Old Scarran questioned softly, "I have brought two guards to clean up the mess in here."  
  
Sikozu wiped her tears to begin facing her duties, "Good work."  
  
"Is something the matter? The Consort - I saw him leaving?"  
  
"I don't know if he will become the Consort after all," Sikozu choked out.  
  
"I see," The Old Scarran said solemnly, "I have already informed the court of the King dying to protect your honor, in your case meaning that the child was indeed his. I did not want to say that in front of Scorpius without your consent and now I'm glad I took that extra precaution. If Scorpius does not agree to become your Consort you may chose another without him ever knowing about the child being his."  
  
"Very well," Sikozu assented getting up off the floor.  
  
"And your Highness there are two Sebaceans that were recently captured that claim to know you. It seems they came here for the purpose of rescuing you. A little late wouldn't you agree?" The Old Scarran bared his teeth in a crooked smile looking at the blood that Seb and Pyre were moping up.   
  
"One can depend on no one but oneself it seems." Sikozu told him with a sigh.  
  
***  
  
Peacekeeper Command Carrier:  
  
"Scorpius?!" Those were Grayza's last words.  
  
Scorpius had flown Aeryn's Prowler to Grayza's Command Carrier and managed to sneak onboard. When he entered the main hanger and saw Grayza he did not hesitate to kill her and that is how he was able to do it. He saw her, raised his pulse pistol, aimed, and fired, hitting her right between the eyes. She fell backwards to the floor dead.  
  
Braca had been watching the entire scene to his immense delight. He was getting sick and tired of Grayza using him for a sex toy.  
  
"I'm taking command of this vessel," Scorpius announced expecting resistance and keeping his pulse pistol raised at the surrounding crew.  
  
But to Scorpius' immense surprise the first shots fired were not at him - the crew had turned on each other.   
  
Braca came running up to Scorpius, "Scorpius I'm so glad to see you. Don't worry I've already warmed some of the crew up to the idea of you being in command so we won't have to fight alone."  
  
Scorpius took Braca's head in his hands and smiled, "Good work Braca I knew I could count on your loyalty."  
  
"Yes, of course sir!" Braca responded happily.  
  
"Let's finish this," Scorpius said releasing Braca and joining the fight. Braca followed his lead.  
  
It wasn't long before the opposing force was either killed or subdued. And now Scorpius was in command.  
  
"Braca there is something I need to consult you about," Scorpius began turning to Braca.  
  
Braca became nervous, "What is it?"  
  
"It's about the current state of affairs of the Scarran Imperium. They have a new Queen - a Kalish woman by the name of Sikozu Shanu."  
  
"You don't say - isn't that the girl you once mentioned to me as being your only real ally aboard Moya?"  
  
"Yes, but she is no longer my ally. She foolishly plans to try to create an alliance between the Peacekeepers and the Scarrans."  
  
"But I thought the King was to make military decisions?" Braca asked hesitantly.  
  
"Well, the King has been killed. Now the Queen has control of the Scarran Army. But there's more: Sikozu has a special neurochip implanted in her brain that makes her a formidable weapon against Scarrans. The technology she carries within her would be very useful in the fight against the Scarrans."  
  
"So you don't agree with Sikozu on making an alliance between the Scarrans and the Peacekeepers. And you also believe that she would be more useful as a research subject. I perfectly agree with you sir. An alliance between Peacekeepers and Scarrans is not possible. And as for the special neurochip - we should have that technology in the Peacekeepers grasp along with wormhole technology if we are to defeat the Scarrans once and for all. We should trick the girl in coming to talk to us about the alliance and then steal the technology from her."  
  
"How do you suggest we trick her?"  
  
"You said you were 'close' on Moya did you not? Use that against her - she trusts you Scorpius. She'll even come alone if you ask her too. Better yet you could go and pick her up yourself. Then once she's here she's ours to do whatever we want with."  
  
"She *was* loyal to me on Moya..."  
  
"Even if she was she's against you now. Think about everything you've been trying to accomplish all these years - if you let her go ahead with the alliance all of it would have been for nothing. Besides she's just a naïve girl who used her feminine wiles to try and get you as a powerful ally."  
  
"Do you think so?"  
  
"You can't trust women Scorpius. I mean take Grayza for example - did you know she was planning on making a deal with the Scarrans all along? She's just as bad as that Kalish woman and her Alliance."  
  
"I believe you're right Braca, I'm glad I could count on you to help me see the truth of the matter. That girl was playing me for a fool." Scorpius clenched his fists in anger. And Braca put a hand on Scorpius' shoulder for support.  
  
***  
  
Planet Pyrite:  
Landing pad #33:  
  
Scorpius' touched down in Aeryn's prowler, which he was planning to return later, to meet Queen Sikozu.  
  
She was standing alone on the pad waiting for him. She was dressed in a tangerine colored dress and her still straightened hair was blowing in the rush of air caused by the landing prowler. As soon as it was safe she rushed over to greet Scorpius.  
  
"Scorpius," Sikozu said happily, "I told the guards there was no need for them since you would be here to protect me. I'm so glad that you have seen the light and are representing the Peacekeepers to put my alliance plan into action. I knew you wouldn't abandon me."  
  
"Of course not Sikozu," Scorpius said through gritted teeth. "We better get going - the others are anxious to meet the new Scarran Queen."  
  
"Yes, of course." Sikozu agreed joining Scorpius in the prowler. She was positively beaming while sitting next to Scorpius. She placed a hand on Scorpius' chest as they took off. "I've missed you Scorpius." Sikozu told him in a silky voice.  
  
Scorpius looked at her out of the corner of his eye and thought that she looked different - changed somehow. He also decided that it wasn't just her new clothes and hair but something else he couldn't quite put his finger on. Whatever it was Scorpius decided he didn't like it. Sikozu seemed overly emotional in his eyes and it made him uncomfortable.   
  
"Scorpius there is something I need to tell you," Sikozu began saying.  
  
Scorpius looked over at her, "Can't it wait until we're aboard the Command Carrier."  
  
"I suppose it can - I wouldn't want you passing out while flying." Sikozu giggled and Scorpius was at a loss.   
  
Sikozu gave Scorpius a kiss on the cheek before settling herself back in her chair. She was filled with impatience for when they would arrive aboard the Command Carrier. She knew she had to tell Scorpius about the pregnancy as soon as possible - she had already seen what it had done to Aeryn and John's relationship by keeping such things a secret. She expected that by the end of this trip Scorpius would be in her arms once more. She had decided to account for his odd behavior due to the strange events that had taken place as of late. She also concluded not to doubt his feelings for her and trust him. Trusting Scorpius was the only surefire way to earn his trust in return. She had even made several little blue pills in anticipation of their alone time together.   
  
'He's been so cold to me but perhaps he just needs me to warm him back up.' Sikozu reassured herself with a smile. 'Maybe I should even tell him about the pills...no I think I'll surprise him!'  
  
***  
  
Scorpius escorted Sikozu down the hallway where Braca was supposed to meet up with them.  
  
Sikozu latched onto Scorpius' arm a moment and sighed in contentment. Scorpius was about to push her away when she let go herself and Scorpius was almost sorry. Sikozu turned around to stand in front of him and face him deciding she couldn't wait to tell Scorpius her news any longer.  
  
"Scorpius I can't stand waiting to tell you," Sikozu began.  
  
Just then Braca was making his way down the hall and coming up behind Sikozu.   
  
"You see Scorpius I- I feel dizzy," Sikozu finished before slumping to the floor unconscious. Braca had injected her with blackout serum from behind.  
  
"Good work Braca," Scorpius praised. "You may take her and begin your research. I am going to *return* Aeryn's prowler among other things."  
  
"Yes sir," Braca smiled lifting Sikozu into his arms. Scorpius found himself suppressing a growl.   
  
"And Braca - don't hurt her." Scorpius warned before walking away.  
  
"Of course not sir," Braca reassured him all too quickly.  
  
***  
  
'I wonder what Sikozu had to say? Probably something along the lines of *I love you Scorpius* or some such foolishness. Love is a soft emotion and can be used against you. That is why I will never allow myself to feel such petty Sebacean emotions as those. I am not as weak as that human John or Aeryn for that matter. If Aeryn were a true soldier she never would have given in to John's boyish advances. I may have felt possessiveness for Sikozu after I had a taste of her flesh but that is as far as my feelings for her go. I won't confuse lust for love.' Scorpius thought to himself on his way to Moya.  
  
***  
  
When Scorpius boarded Moya Aeryn and John were there to greet him just as he'd expected.  
  
"Hey grasshopper, long time no see," John greeted very friendly.   
  
"I see you've finally returned my prowler," Aeryn started, "I hope you haven't damaged it in anyway. I was beginning to get worried."  
  
"You'll see your prowler is in perfect order," Scorpius reassured coming towards her. "Aeryn is there something on your face?"  
  
"Is there?" Aeryn questioned raising a hand to her face.  
  
"Yes, I believe there is," Scorpius said coming even closer. He then pulled out a pulse rifle and pointed it at Aeryn's head causing a red dot to appear on Aeryn's forehead. "My mistake, but there is a red dot on your forehead now."   
  
"Scorpius?" Aeryn gasped.  
  
John pulled out his pulse pistol, "Scorpius what the frell are you doing?"  
  
"I suggest you put that pistol down John before I'm forced to kill Officer Sun," Scorpius warned.  
  
John dropped the pistol to the floor. He could tell this was no joke. "What do you want Scorpius?"   
  
"You know what I want John. I want what's inside your head - the key to wormhole technology."  
  
"Damn it Scorpius, you know I can't give you that."   
  
"Then I'm afraid I'll just have to kill Aeryn and the child she is carrying by you I might add."  
  
"Why are you doing this? Whatever happened to Sikozu? I thought that because of her you would understand that something like this would never work."  
  
"What are you talking about John," Scorpius growled.  
  
"This will never work Scorpius because me and Aeryn love each other. That means we're willing to die for each other as well. Aeryn would rather die than to let herself be used against me. So you see what you're doing is pointless. And you didn't answer my question - what happened to Sikozu?"  
  
"I handed her over to the Peacekeepers. She is no concern of mine."  
  
"You did what?! Scorpius, you think you're so smart but you've made a huge mistake doing that. Man, you can't even figure out for yourself when you're in love. And you are in love Scorpius believe me. So what the frell made you betray Sikozu anyways?"  
  
"She wants a Scarran-Peacekeeper alliance, which I cannot allow, and she's actually the perfect weapon against Scarrans and so needs to be researched."  
  
"Not good enough Scorpius. Darn it, I think she loved you and I was almost sure that you felt the same way. You know what all this is Scorpius - a test. Love is always tested. You claim you don't love Sikozu but whether or not you leave her in the hands of the Peacekeepers will be the Acid Test of your true feelings. Are you really going to let them dissect her just so you'll have a better way to kill Scarrans? You think that love is a weak emotion but you're wrong. If Aeryn didn't love me she'd probably be screaming her head off right now for me to spill the beans to you about wormhole technology. But because she loves me the secret is safe. I pity you Scorpius to find love, which is so hard to come by, and toss it away like trash."  
  
"You heard him Scorpius. I won't be used against John in any way. So what are you going to do - kill me for no good reason or go save Sikozu?"  
  
Scorpius lowered the rifle, "Sikozu has no need to be saved she is in the hands of a man I trust."  
  
"I truly hope you aren't talking about Lieutenant Braca," came a voice.  
  
Scorpius, John and Aeryn turned to see an older looking version of Sikozu.  
  
"Oh yeah, Scorpius this is Serilda Salva Sugashi Shanu," John introduced. "She came to Moya looking for Sikozu a few days ago."  
  
"Actually its Serilda Svala Shanti Sugaysi Shanu but nice try. I'm Sikozu's mother."  
  
"But that's not possible - Sikozu was genetically engineered-" Scorpius objected.  
  
"That was a lie. Sikozu is my daughter. Let's just say you and Sikozu may have more in common than you think. But what's important is that I've been working as a spy for the Organization and I was the one who found out about Prince Seker knowing Sikozu's whereabouts. I also know that it was Braca who told Seker where Sikozu was and that he was paid quite handsomely for that information. I wonder what he did with all those krindars."  
  
"Braca," Scorpius growled. "I left Sikozu in his care."   
  
"You see, Braca's had it in for Sikozu all this time. There's no telling what he'll do to her." Serilda said sadly.  
  
"Aeryn-" Scorpius began.  
  
"Yes you can use my prowler," Aeryn interrupted him. "But you'll have to take me and John with you."  
  
***  
  
Back on the Command Carrier:  
  
"Let me see those tests," Braca demanded of the doctor, who had just finished running the first set of standard medical tests on Sikozu.  
  
"Here you go, sir." The doctor said handing the tests to Braca.  
  
Braca flipped through the pages not really finding anything interesting until-  
  
'My god she's pregnant! It couldn't be Scorpius' child could it? That just might be what she was trying to tell him. I can't let Scorpius find out about this no matter what. She'll have to have an abortion as soon as possible.'  
  
***  
  
Scorpius, John, and Aeryn made their way towards the medical lab research center onboard the Command Carrier. John had decided it was safest to knock out anyone they came across just in case.   
  
"Halt who goes there," An unarmed man stepped into the hallway.  
  
John was about to attack him when Scorpius interceded.   
  
"You there, don't you realize who I am?" Scorpius asked.  
  
"Yes, sir, you're Scorpius, sorry to disturb you, sir." The man stuttered.  
  
Scorpius put his arm around his neck and began to walk him down the hall, "No need to worry." Scorpius then bumped his head into the nearby wall knocking him out cold. "I can see why you chose to be cautious John - to relieve stress."  
  
John scratched the back of his head, "Not exactly but whatever works."  
  
The three continued swiftly down the hall until they came to the door of the lab, which was closed. Scorpius entered the numerical code that was supposed to allow him entrance but the code had been changed.  
  
Scorpius growled and John and Aeryn both pulled out their pulse pistols. Scorpius joined them and together they blasted the door to pieces. Scorpius kicked down what was left before entering to find Sikozu on a medical table about to be operated and Braca looking guilty with a scalpel in his hand.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Scorpius snarled stalking up to the already trembling Braca.  
  
"Please sir, allow me to explain." Braca started to back up. "Knowing about the child would have only gotten in the way of your ambitions!" Braca dropped his scalpel, which hit the floor with a clang.  
  
"What child?" Scorpius questioned looking over at Sikozu whose only body part that was exposed for the operation had been her stomach. Scorpius got closer to Braca and suddenly grabbed him by the throat. "I asked you a question Braca."  
  
"She's pregnant with your child," Braca said gagging.  
  
"With my child?" Scorpius asked in a deadly tone. "You were going to kill my child? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't snap your neck right now."  
  
"I was only doing it for you! I even used some of the krindars I got from Seker to bribe the crew to follow you! I've only ever been anything but loyal! Please forgive me!"  
  
"You've been playing sides for too long Braca," Scorpius said before he snapped his neck and threw the limp body aside.  
  
Scorpius then turned to see to Sikozu but was surprised to find John with a pulse rifle to her head.  
  
"John," Scorpius began to walk towards him.  
  
"Stop right there Scorpius or I'll blast her brains out." Scorpius stopped in his tracks. "So how does it feel Scorpius to see the one you love with a pulse rifle pointed to their head, who's carrying a child by you I might add? I want you to promise me you'll never try to use Aeryn against me again or else I can't promise that I won't use Sikozu against you. All is fair in love and war Scorpie. Let's keep our dispute between us - between men."  
  
"Alright John, you win. For once I see things your way. Whatever happens we won't involve the women we love in our affairs." Scorpius consented.  
  
"Did I just hear Scorpius use the 'L' word Aeryn? Too bad Sikozu wasn't awake for that one. Who knows what it'll take for him to say it again!" John smiled and lowered the pulse rifle. "Well, what do you say we wake sleeping beauty?"  
  
Scorpius came over to assist John in waking Sikozu, "You know John that wasn't funny."  
  
"It wasn't meant to be Scorpius. Even a nice guy like me has his limits."  
  
"I'll remember that," Scorpius grinned.  
  
Sikozu slowly opened her eyes to see John and Scorpius hovering over her, "Scorpius! Braca he-" Sikozu tried to say but stopped herself. Would he really believe her anyways? Was the operation over?  
  
"I know Sikozu and I regret having ever trusted him," Scorpius apologized.  
  
"My child?"  
  
"We got here just in time," Scorpius reassured her.  
  
"You know the child is yours - that's what I was trying to tell you before." Sikozu said with a smile.  
  
Scorpius looked back at her perplexed - shouldn't she be angry at his betrayal for handing her over to Braca.  
  
"Sikozu I don't think you understand - I betrayed you."  
  
"I'm sure you had a good reason."  
  
"I handed you over to Braca to stop your Alliance and to research the neurochip in your brain."  
  
"Those *are* pretty good reasons especially if you hate Scarrans. So what changed?" Sikozu asked smiling but she already knew what had changed she could see it in his eyes as he looked at her.  
  
"I realized that I had become the very thing I hated by turning against you. And that my hatred for Scarrans isn't as important as you have become to me. I'm sorry Sikozu I don't expect you to forgive me-"  
  
"Well you should," Sikozu said draping her arms around Scorpius' neck. "Haven't you figured out that I love you yet?" She asked before bringing him into a kiss.  
  
John and Aeryn looked on in shock.  
  
"Hey Aeryn are you seeing what I'm seeing?" John asked Aeryn.  
  
"Yes, and I'd don't believe it either John." Aeryn turned to John and smiled. "John how did you know that I would die for you?"  
  
"I didn't, I was using Reverse Psychology on Scorpius. But hey that's nice to know. What do you say we leave these two love birds alone?"  
  
"Alright John, you may join me for coffee in my prowler when we get back to Moya."  
  
"I'm all for that baby and I'm planning to pass this test with flying colors," John said with a smirk. 'At least she learned something useful while one earth!'  
  
The two left Sikozu and Scorpius alone.  
  
Sikozu pulled back from Scorpius to catch her breath, "Scorpius, so why did you come for me?"  
  
"Which time are you talking about?" Scorpius joked but continued upon seeing Sikozu's stern expression. "I came back for you on the planet Pyrite because I couldn't stand the thought of Seker having you when you were mine. And I came back for you now because I lo- because I lo-"  
  
"Come on, you can say it, repeat after me, 'I love you'"  
  
"You're lucky I love you or else you'd be dead."  
  
"There you said it! See that wasn't so hard! And I love you too Scorpius." Sikozu said brining Scorpius into a heated and passionate kiss.   
  
END  
  
Bonus Chapter 6 coming soon!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Farscape.  
  
Ch 6: A new beginning  
  
While Sikozu and Scorpius were lost in each other's embrace they failed to notice the arrival of three Scarrans - the Old Scarran, Seb, and Pyre.  
  
"Your Highness how can you embrace the one that betrayed you so cruelly?" The Old Scarrans' voice came.  
  
Sikozu looked up surprised to see the three Scarrans there.  
  
"Advisor, Seb, Pyre what are you doing here?" Sikozu asked slightly confused.  
  
"We're here to save you from Scorpius of course," the Old Scarran explained.  
  
"Save me from Scorpius? There must be some sort of a mistake. I don't need to be saved from him - in fact Scorpius saved me."   
  
"That's just what he wants you to think, Highness. Scorpius is an evil one he is and he's managed to cloud your judgment. But don't worry that's why we're here for you - to take you back to the Planet Pyrite where you can start ruling as Queen."  
  
"But I don't want to go back to that planet - not without Scorpius."  
  
"Then we have no choice but to force you to come with us," The Old Scarran said in a sad voice. He then looked from Seb and Pyre and gave them a 'go ahead' nod.   
  
Seb and Pyre both attacked Scorpius who had been on guard from the start.   
  
"I order you to stop this immediately!" Sikozu cried out seeing the two Scarrans fight with Scorpius.   
  
"I'm sorry your Highness but we can't do that - we're just following orders." Pyre hissed.  
  
"You're supposed to be following *my* orders not my Advisor's!" Sikozu spat.  
  
"But didn't you know you're nothing but a figure-head, a pawn that I plan to use to rule the Scarran Imperium!" The Old Scarran revealed coming up to Sikozu.  
  
"No! This can't be!" Sikozu spoke. 'Scorpius was right all along. What have I done? I've put him in danger because of me.'  
  
"Ah but it is." The Old Scarran leered at Sikozu. Sikozu began to get off the bed to attack the Scarran but he waved his hand dismissively. "There's no point in trying to attack us Sikozu because you no longer have the power to defeat us."  
  
"What are you talking about? Of course I have the power to defeat you and defeat you I shall!" Sikozu hopped off the bed and walked towards the Old Scarran.  
  
"Foolish woman!" The Old Scarran hissed before sending his heat projection at Sikozu.  
  
"Sikozu!" Scorpius growled when he saw the ray of heat hit Sikozu and knock her to the floor leaving her in pain. She had tried to use her anti-heat psi wave but to no avail.  
  
"You see, my beautiful figurehead I made sure to have Braca remove your neurochip - it was all part of our little deal." The Old Scarran smiled. "A pity your *consort* killed such a useful man."  
  
"My neurochip has been removed," Sikozu said to herself in disbelief as she tried to get up off the floor. 'But how am I to help Scorpius?!'  
  
Scorpius was still fighting with Seb and Pyre and the two Scarrans guards were turning out to be a formidable team. Separated they were nothing but together they were dangerous.  
  
"Seb, let's both use our heat projection at the same time. He can't last for too long." Pyre suggested.  
  
"Ok, if you think that will work," Seb replied.  
  
The two Scarrans then sent their heat projection at Scorpius just as he was about to attack them once more. Both beams of heat hit Scorpius and he had to use all his willpower not to fall backwards. He knew it wouldn't be long before they managed to overpower him but he wondered what would become of Sikozu.   
  
"No! Please don't hurt him! I'll go with you!" Sikozu shrieked seeing Scorpius in pain.  
  
The Old Scarran motioned for Seb and Pyre to stop their torture of Scorpius, "Very well my dear, that was a regal decision. I can see you are already learning."  
  
Sikozu slowly got to her feet and looked at the defeated Scorpius in sadness.  
  
"Seb, Pyre, help Queen Sikozu to the ship." The Old Scarran ordered.  
  
Seb and Pyre got hold of Sikozu's two arms but she shrugged their hold off of her. "I may be nothing but a figurehead but that doesn't mean that I can be touched by the likes of you. I can make it to the ship on my own, thank you." Sikozu hissed.   
  
"No Sikozu-" Scorpius objected staggering to his feet.  
  
"I'm sorry Scorpius, you were right. You were right about everything - I am nothing but a naïve girl after all." Sikozu said before following the three Scarrans out the door.   
  
Scorpius tried to pursue them but he was far too weakened from the double Scarran attack. He slumped to the floor and began to beat his fist into the titles beneath him. "Sikozu! Sikozu. Sikozu." He said with each punch until his knuckles bled. 'I failed to protect you Sikozu! I failed.'  
  
***  
  
Seb escorted Sikozu to Seker's room that was now hers. His orders were to take her there and then lock her inside, but Seb had other plans. He pushed Sikozu inside and locked the door.  
  
"Seb what the frell do you think you're doing?" Sikozu asked bewildered.  
  
"You gave me a taste - a taste wasn't enough," Seb said drooling as he looked Sikozu over. She was still in her hospital gown and it was somewhat revealing.  
  
"You've got to be kidding," Sikozu said, "How dare you assume that I would have anything to do with you! Get out of my room right now! I am still your Queen!"  
  
"No, not Queen - Old Scarran said you're nothing but a figurehead. You're not a real Queen." Seb said as he approached Sikozu.  
  
"I'll scream," Sikozu warned.  
  
"No one will care," The Scarran responded as he cornered Sikozu up against the bed. He then lifted her onto it and began to crawl on top of her.  
  
'Ok Sikozu, think. There has to be someway out of this mess!' Sikozu thought to herself as Seb began to tear her clothes off. She reached both of her hands behind and around her searching, feeling, around for anything that could help her. 'Oh it's no use! There's nothing in this room that can possibly help me!' Sikozu began to give up and was about to resign herself to her fate when she let her hand hang loosely over the side of the bed so that it hit an open metal suitcase.   
  
'The cooling rods! There has to be at least one left!' Sikozu stretched her hand down as far as possible trying to grasp one of the cooling rods. Sikozu could feel Seb's hot drool dripping onto her bare skin. And then finally she managed to grasp one. She pushed Seb away from her causing him to growl in response. Sikozu took this opportunity to ram a cooling rod down Seb's throat. But the procedure was not as easy as it looked and as Sikozu pulled her hand away Seb's razor sharp teeth cut deep into her hand.  
  
Sikozu pulled back her bloodied hand and looked at the choking Scarran in front of her wondering if she should try and ram another cooling rod down his throat. For now it looked like he could barely move so for the moment he didn't present a threat. Sikozu took Seb's keys from him and began searching the room for some proper clothes. She chose a red-leather jump suit and put her hair up into a bun in case she needed to shift her gravity center. She then packed a small bag with some clothes before leaving Seb locked in Seker's old room.   
  
Sikozu decided it would be safest to walk on the ceiling so quickly shifted her gravity center to do so. She didn't know how long it would take Seb to recover so knew she had to move quickly if she was going to manage an escape. But first she had to make a stop to the laboratory.  
  
Sikozu snuck inside the lab and was relieved to find no one else there since it was so late at night. She then searched around for the necessary parts to create something that Sikozu thought would come in handy if any Scarrans tried to stop her from leaving that accursed planet. Having quickly assembled her little surprise she swiftly made her way to the landing pads where she planned to steal a transport pod or ship of some kind.   
  
The only thing Sikozu was unsure of was her destination - would she really be accepted on Moya?   
  
When Sikozu made it to a landing pad she hid behind some large crates and saw that there were two Scarrans she hadn't had the *pleasure* of meeting yet guarding a nice looking ship. She decided it was now or never to try out her latest invention. She pulled out her cooling-rod pistol and stepped out from behind the crates.  
  
"Hello there. Prepare to die." Sikozu said shooting both of the Scarrans in the neck with her new pistol. The pistol shot extra long cooling-rods directly into the flesh of the Scarrans' necks. They both fell to the ground convulsing in pain.  
  
'That worked even better than I thought,' Sikozu smiled to herself as she boarded the now unguarded ship and prepared to take off.  
  
***  
  
"So you're saying you let Sikozu get kidnapped *again*!" John exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, John, I failed to protect her. And that's why I have to go after her and I came here to ask- to ask for your help John." Scorpius told John.  
  
"Man, that's the first time you've ever asked me for help Scorpie. Ah, the power of love!" John smiled. "That Sikozu sure is a popular one with the Scarrans isn't she? Well, all right I'll help you but what are you going to give me in return?"  
  
"I hadn't thought of that," Scorpius admitted.  
  
John smirked, "Well, you could always promise to give up the whole 'getting the key to wormhole technology from John' thing. Now to that I'd help you with anything."  
  
Scorpius was at a standstill - he knew he needed John's help if he was going to rescue Sikozu but to promise such a thing would go against everything Scorpius was after.   
  
Scorpius was about to agree when Pilot's voice was heard over the COMM: "John there seems to be an incoming transmission from a Scarran ship should I open communications?"  
  
"Yeah, sure Pilot, let's see what these bastards want this time - I'm afraid we'll have to tell them we're all out of fresh Sikozu." John said.  
  
"Hey there, I was wondering how much the going rate was for room and board on a great Leviathan like that one?" Came Sikozu's voice over the COMM.  
  
"Sikozu?" Scorpius questioned in shock.  
  
"Well, what do ya know she managed to save herself that time - she keeps getting spunkier and spunkier doesn't she grasshopper? Do you think its safe to let her onboard? It's up to you Scorp!"  
  
"Yes, of course it's safe to let her aboard John." Scorpius growled. "She probably managed to escape by good luck or pure chance."  
  
"John...it seems Sikozu was followed by a Scarran Dreadnought." Pilot's voice came over the COMM once more.  
  
"Ok Scorpie, X-nay the good luck part. Pilot let Sikozu come aboard and then we'll Starburst." John commanded.  
  
"Yes commander," Pilot responded.  
  
***  
  
Scorpius greeted Sikozu in the hanger.  
  
"Scorpius! I'm so glad to see you." Sikozu began and then noticed that no one else had come to greet her. "Where are the others?"  
  
"They're preparing Moya to Starburst it seems you were followed."   
  
"Followed? Damn, will we get away in time?"  
  
"We should unless something goes horribly wrong," Scorpius smirked.  
  
Scorpius and Sikozu could feel Moya about to Starburst when suddenly it felt like Moya had run into something. The whole ship jerked forward sending Sikozu and Scorpius sprawling to the floor.   
  
"What the frell was that?" Sikozu questioned rubbing a bump on her forehead.  
  
"Don't know, but whatever it is can't be good." Scorpius replied holding his hand out to help Sikozu up.  
  
"Thanks," Sikozu said smiling as she reached out for Scorpius' hand. He lifted her up like she was made of air.  
  
"Sikozu, something's happened and we don't know what. You're needed on the main bridge immediately." Came John's voice over the COMM.   
  
"Come on," Sikozu told Scorpius as she ran to the bridge.  
  
***  
  
"So what is it?" John asked.  
  
Sikozu looked at the visual image that Pilot had provided of what had *caught* Moya, on screen. Red-hot electric energy now had Moya in its clutches.   
  
"It's a Scarran Heat Net - you were right Scorpius this isn't good." Sikozu said slowly and hung her head in shame. "This is all my fault. There's no way we can escape from a Scarran Heat Net unless..." Sikozu began to think.  
  
"Unless what?" Scorpius asked.  
  
"I think I have an idea," Sikozu smiled. "But I'll need a space suit."  
  
"Done," John said.  
  
"You must tell us what you intend to do first," Scorpius ordered.  
  
"I plan to destabilize the Heat Net using my latest invention - the cooling-rod pistol. If my theory is correct then if I shoot enough cooling rods at a specific point that should cause a break in the net. The break should be big enough for Moya to escape and then Starburst."   
  
"Let me go instead," Scorpius offered.  
  
"There shouldn't be any danger," Sikozu lied. "Besides this is all my fault and I intend to finish this."  
  
"Sikozu-"  
  
"Let her go Scorpie the girl knows what she's doing," John informed.  
  
***  
  
Sikozu put on a space suit and loaded her cooling-rod pistol with the maximum amount of cooling rods - count five. She was about to open the hatch that lead to the top of Moya when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Are you sure about this Sikozu?" It was Scorpius.  
  
"I'm sure - don't worry Scorpius I'll come back to you - I promise."   
  
"I for one never break my promises and I expect you to do the same," Scorpius said solemnly.   
  
"Good bye Scorpius," Sikozu said exiting the ship. Once outside she could immediately feel the Heat Net's affect on herself. Sikozu concluded that Moya must also be in immense pain. The pain was so intense Sikozu found herself sinking to her knees on the top of the ship.   
  
'Sikozu you have to get up. They're all counting on you.' Sikozu told herself forcing herself to stand and raising her cooling-rod pistol before her. 'Ok, five shots and all in the same direction.' Sikozu fired the first, the second, the third, the forth, the fifth and then she collapsed unconscious on top of the Leviathan. A hole in the Heat Net had been created.  
  
Meanwhile inside Moya...  
  
"Sikozu was successful in creating a break in the net for us to use to escape. As soon as we hear from Sikozu we can Starburst out of here." Pilot revealed.   
  
Everyone aboard Moya waited to hear for Sikozu's go ahead but it didn't come.  
  
"Do you think she's still out there?" John asked.  
  
"We may have a problem it seems the net is closing back up!" Pilot warned.  
  
Scorpius growled, "We won't leave without making sure Sikozu is safe. I'm going to go and get her." Scorpius finished before marching off.  
  
"I only hope he manages to save her in time," John told Aeryn who was by his side.  
  
"Should we really risk our lives for those two?" Aeryn questioned curious to see what John's response would be.  
  
"Yes, they're just like us in a way," John smirked and held Aeryn's hand, "One can't survive without the other."  
  
"Some times you impress even me John with that kind heart of yours," Aeryn told him.  
  
***  
  
Scorpius quickly emerged on top of Moya and found Sikozu unconscious. The Heat Net was also bearing down upon him and he gritted his teeth in pain as he made his way over to Sikozu. He quickly picked her limp form up into his arms and carried her inside.  
  
"John let's get the hell out of here," Came Scorpius' smug voice over the COMM.  
  
"Now we're talking!" John exclaimed. "You heard the grasshopper get us out of here Pilot."  
  
Pilot maneuvered Moya through the break that even then was closing and they barely made it through. But once they did they Starbursted to safely leaving the Scarran Dreadnaught far behind them.  
  
***  
  
"What is your reason for hating Scarrans?" Sikozu asked while looking curiously at Scorpius, who was seated next to her.  
  
"I was raised by Scarrans who lied to me most of my life. They fed me lies about my true origins saying that my mother was a Scarran that had been raped by a Sebacean male. It wasn't until many years later that I found out the truth. It had been my Sebacean mother who had been raped by a Scarran but I had suspected as much from the beginning of my tortured youth. What made finding out the truth worse was learning how much she had suffered because of it - because of me. The Scarrans use whoever they want for their sick breeding experiments but it's the children who suffer the most for it. For they are neither one or the other and have no place to call their own."  
  
"We're a lot alike Scorpius," Sikozu began, "You're no Saint and I'm no Angel. I am part Sebacean, part Kalish, and part Scarran. The Kalish are really genetically engineered Sebacean women, whose DNA was combined with different animals to get special abilities. My mother's DNA was probably combined with an amphibian of some sort so I'm probably part salamander as well. My personality is originated from a mix of those sides of myself. I don't really understand who I am or where I belong. All I know is that I understand your hatred and I want to follow to wherever it leads you, Scorpius."   
  
"You may be of some use to me," Scorpius began, "so I'll allow you to come along."   
  
Scorpius smiled at Sikozu before starting up the ship Sikozu had stolen. Sikozu reached out and held Scorpius' hand in hers and sighed contentedly when he didn't pull his hand away.   
  
***  
  
The End and the start of a new beginning for two tortured souls that managed to find each other in the vastness of space. 


End file.
